How M&M minis are made
by Neelloc12
Summary: This is a response to a challenge issued at the grissomandsaraforeverlove wiki.


This is a response to a challenge issued by PiperGrissom(PiperG in fanfic) at the grissomandsaraforeverlove wiki. Here are the prompts.

Travel

Romance

Chocolate

Cowboys

Bath

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own CSI or anybody on it. I do not own M&M(but I do love the candy)

Rated: T

A/N: I had issued my own challenge on the wiki and PiperGrissom had used a similar idea involving M&M as I did, although a little different. I was a little hesitant to continue with my idea of using M&M in my story but she said go for it so I did. This story, as all of my others, is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy it.

**How M&M minis are made**

Sara sighed happily as she breathed in the scent of her **chocolate** scented bubble **bath** Grissom had bought her back on Valentine's Day. Tonight they were going to the lab Halloween party, but due to hectic schedules, hadn't been able to get costumes yet. While Sara bathed, Grissom had rushed out to find them something, anything to wear to the party.

Sara chuckled as she remembered that night. It was the night of the lab Valentine's Day party(the lab always had a party for each big holiday), Grissom had surprised her with the bottle of chocolate bubble bath earlier in the day so she could enjoy a nice, soothing bath before the party.

She had been soaking, enjoying reading a **romance** novel, when Grissom had entered the bathroom and offered to read some of her book to her. One thing lead to another and they ended up arriving 2 hrs. late to the party, not to mention leading to Sara's current state 8 months later.

Sara chuckled again to herself as she gently rubbed her protruding belly.

"SARA!! I'M BACK AND I GOT OUR COSTUMES!!" Grissom yelled, "I'LL LEAVE YOURS ON THE BED."

"OK" Sara hollered back.

I'm ready whenever you are. I'll be downstairs watching the **Travel** Channel so just give me a holler when you're ready to go ok?" he said through the door.

"OK" Sara yelled again.

10 mins. later Sara waddled into their bedroom.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me" Sara exclaimed loudly.

"What is it?" Grissom yelled from the bottom of the stairs, having heard Sara all the way from the living room.

"A GREEN M&M costume?" Sara questioned, now standing at the top of the stairs in her robe, holding the costume.

"Honey, that's the best I could find. Halloween is just around the corner you know and there wasn't much left.", He conveniently left out the fact that there wasn't many costumes left that would fit over her stomach, "Don't worry you won't be the only one" he replied as he spun around in his blue M&M costume, complete with dark shades and a toy saxophone, for Sara's perusal.

Sara couldn't help but giggle for a second before collecting herself together again.

"But GREEN?! You KNOW what they say about the green ones!!"

"Sara, I'm sure nobody is gonna say anything."

Sara rolled her eyes and snickered.

"Gil LOOK at me" she began as she pointed at her stomach, "Do you REALLY think no one is gonna make about green m&m's when they see me?"

Grissom arched his left eyebrow in thought.

"Didn't they have ANYTHING else that would fit over my stomach?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Well they had one animal costume" he replied.

"What was it?"

"A killer whale"

Beached whale jokes ran through her mind.

"I'll put on the suit" she said as she turned back into the bedroom.

Grissom chuckled to himself as he headed back to the living room, glad she decided to stick with the costume he bought. The party started in an hour and they didn't have the time to stop by the store if they wanted to get to the lab on time.

_4 hours later at the lab_

"I think this is a new record for them guys, 3 hrs. late." Greg, dressed as Igor stated, "Who had 3 hrs. or more for the bet?"

"That was you genius" said Nick, dressed as Dr. Frankenstein.

Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Greg had a bet back at Valentine's on how late Grissom and Sara would be to the party. Nick won with 2-2 ½ hrs. late so he got to pick the gang's Halloween costumes. He decided to go with a group theme of Frankenstein. He was Dr. Frankenstein, Greg the assistant Igor, Warrick as Frankenstein's monster, and Catherine as the monster's bride.

"Oh yeah duh" Greg replied, smacking himself in the head, "how could I forget?".

"Sorry about that master" he said, changing his voice. He grinned devilishly, looking at each of the gang, already scheming about their xmas party costumes.

"Wonder what their excuse will be this time?" Cath chuckled.

"What was it last time?" Warrick asked, "doing something important?"

"Yeah, more like Grissom was DOING Sa..."

"GREG!!" the trio yelled.

"What?"

All 3 just shook their heads.

"Whatever it is it better be good" stated Catherine as Brass, dressed as a **cowboy**, came over and joined them.

As if on cue, Catherine's cell began to ring. She looked at the I.D..

_G. Grissom_

"Well I guess we're about to find out guys." she said.

"Ok Gil, you better have a VERY good reason for being so late."

The gang watched as she listened to Grissom's reply.

"WHAT?! Oh my God!! Really?!...boy that was fast...yeah, yeah. We'll be right over"

"Come on guys, we're going to the hospital to meet the newest member of our team." Cath said as she shut her phone.

"What?!" All 4 guys exclaimed.

"What happened Cath?" Nick asked, all the guys' faces evident with shock and confusion.

"Well Nicky, the gist of it is Grissom and Sara were about to leave for the party 3 ½ hrs. ago, Sara's water broke, 3 hrs. later baby is here. Now quit your gawking guys and lets go" Catherine finished as she headed for the door.

"3 hrs.?" Greg exclaimed, "is that normal for a baby to be born that fast?"

"Have you seen the baby's father?" Nick asked, "there's no such thing as normal around here" he finished as they followed Catherine.

20 mins. later the gang gathered around Sara's bed and fussed over the baby girl in Sara's arms.

"What's her name?" Warrick asked.

"Emma Joy Grissom" Sara replied.

"Perfect" said Catherine.

"We think she is." Grissom replied, smiling.

While the gang adored the baby, Greg spotted something in the chair in the corner of the room.

"What are those?" he asked pointing.

"Oh, those are our costumes" said Grissom, "We were going as M&M's. They were last minute costumes."

"Oh My God!!" Greg shouted, "Hold the phone!!". With that he dashed out of the room with everyone staring after him with perplexed looks on their faces.

10 mins. later Greg returned and held up a little M&M costume, small enough for even a newborn baby.

"I saw this in the gift shop window on our way up earlier" he stated with a smile.

"Hey, you should put your costumes back on, put this on Emma, and I'll take a picture." Greg continued.

Sara and Grissom looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, why not" said Grissom.

Grissom helped Sara slip her costume on in bed while Nick and Catherine dressed the baby. As they posed for the picture Greg paused and arched an eyebrow in thought as he looked at the little M&M family.

"So THAT is how M&M minis are made." he said.

"GREG" Grissom warned.

"No surprise really when a green M&M is involved and you know what they say about the green ones."

"GREGORY!!" Sara warned even louder then Grissom, then looking at Grissom with a _I TOLD you_ look.

Greg continued on as if he never heard either warning.

"And I've always thought the blue M&M was a smooth talker with his shades and..."

"GREG!!" Everyone yelled.

"Alright, alright!!" he said as he aimed and snapped the picture of the happy family.

"Ok, everyone gather round for a group photo" Greg said.

He grabbed a nurse from the hall to take the picture so he could join the gang.

"Everyone say cheese" said the nurse.

"CHEESE!!"

_CLICK_

"CHEDDAR!!"

"GREG!!"

_**The End**_

A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed it. I don't know what the average or quickest times for babies being born is so if its impossible for a baby to be born in 3 hrs. don't shoot me, my children all wear fur(and they were all adopted, SHHHH don't tell them) LOL.


End file.
